Temptations
by Pandora97
Summary: Renesmee has started to mature into a young women.What happens when Jacob becomes attracted a little too early? Meanwhile what's the outcome of a night of fun for Leah and you'll never guess who not Sam Also Seth is in for a ride when he imprints!
1. Jakey!

Chapter 1. Jakey

"Jakey!" yelled Renesmee throwing herself into my arns."There's my Nessie!" I yelled throwing the tiny twelve year old in the air surprised.

She doesn't call me that much anymore, Jakey, 'cause she's twelve and I'm like a best friend, not a big brother anymore. But, hey I'm cool with that .I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

Okay, that last sentence sounded way worse than it was meant to.

I'm a werewolf, a shape shifter if you will, and Ness is my imprint. That means I've had a magical bond to her sense the day I first saw her, a few seconds after her violent birth.

Then I remembered my crying little angle and snapped back into reality ", What's wrong honey?"

She wiped the tears out of those chocolate brown eyes that made me give her pretty much whatever she wanted and said the sweetest thing ", A-Aunt Alice is taking me shoe shopping! B-But I wanna spend the day with you!"

I hugged her, and Barbie from Hell (Okay I'll be nice, Rosalie) waltzed into the room ",Hah! Nessie you'd rather spend the day with the mutt rather than get a new pair of Jimmy Chew's? Wow!"

"Just cuz you don't like me doesn't mean she doesn't either. She doesn't tell you what company to keep. She has better taste and you're jealous!"

"Jealous?" scoffed Barbie ",You wish!"

_Okay calm down don't phase!_ I willed myself

_Not in front of Nessie!_

I never had this much trouble keeping myself from phasing, but you don't dis my Nessie. (And having eight vampires so close wasn't helping me either.)

"Know what Barbie? I'm gonna tell you something no one ever has! YOU'RE A BITCH !"

Rosalie stared at me and hissed ",Well I never!"

_Yeah that's right you never! Jacob: 1 Mrs. Barbie: 0_.

"Uh? Jacob ? I'm thinking it'd be best if you came shopping with Nessie and I. Plus I need you to get fitted for a tux," said a tinkling voice, Alice.

"But I have one from Paul and Rachel's

wedding!" I protested. Alice shook her head ", You phased because the kiss lasted too long. It was ruined!"

"Damn it!" I growled. Nessie shook her head, bronze curls bouncing, and giggled ", If I had a nickel for every time you said damn or any of its superlatives -"

Emmett cut her off " ,You'd be rich little women!" Nessie nodded ", I'd have more money than Carlisle!"

Edward came into the room in "daddy mode" and looked at her sternly ", Renesmee watch your mouth" She rolled her brown eyes and Emmett laughed.

" Come on!" yelled Alice . This was gonna be a long day .

But Nessie would be there and I could walk through hell and back and be okay if she were with me.

* * *

The little bell on the door rang as Alice led us into a frilly little pink boutique.I started to feel **really** sorry for Ness. I mean she did this kind of stuff on a regular bases , and **all day!** My feet were already hurting.

A short (damn she was shorter than Alice at 4"10) blond woman in **waaaaay** too much pink walked over", Hello Mrs. Cullen,Vanessa(Renesmee),

and....." the woman had a heavy french accent . "This is Jacob," said Alice.

"Jacob," she nodded ."Hey ," I waved. The woman giggled and Nessie inched closer to me ._Jealous much?_

Alice cleared her throat , and the woman turned her attention away from me ",Do you need anything?"

"No thank you Bianca," said Alice dryly. As we walked by a shelf Alice squealed,"Ooh these are just darling!!!"

Nessie blushed and I figured it was underwear or some other girly crap ,so I did the smart thing." I....umh .... I'm gonna go sit,"I motioned in a random direction ", over there"

I found some chairs over by the fitting rooms ,but I didn't sit down.(I'm 6"7 300 pounds of werewolf. You do the math)

** Sometime Later .......................................**

"Jacob, I'm tired!" whinnied Nessie, laying her head on my shoulder.(I had taken a chance and sat in the chair)

"Come on it can't be that bad!" I told her. She held out a foot, and I looked at her purple high yawned and replied,"Dear God, this is cruel and unusual punishment!"

I motioned for her to sit on my lap. She did ,and I slid off the shoes giving her a foot massage .

The poor girl,the shoes looked more like a death sentence than an accessory .

"Come on you two!"said Alice",it's time to go shopping for Jacob's tux!"

"Sweet Jesus!" I sighed as Nessie laughed.

* * *

a/n I don't own Twilight


	2. Can't

Hey, everyone! Just so you know Jacob needs a tux because of Charlie and Sue's wedding.

Warning: almost lemon ahead.

Today my school Dakota found out a girl he's been asking out was his adopted cousin. **PRICELESS!**

Today I'm un masking Leah's mystery man!

Chapter 2: Can't

(Leah's p.o.v)

I took a deep breath and got out of my pick-up truck. I let my hand trail slowly across the blue exterior as I approached his house.

_Why am I here? I could have just gone back to bed after Jacob called, but no_.

I mean I was retired; there was no reason to listen to Jacob any way. So why was I here? Fate? Destiny? What my heart knows? I didn't think so.

_Get in the damn truck, and just drive away, Leah! _I urged myself. But, I couldn't bring myself to do so as I stood in front of Embry's house.

Yes, Embry. Embry Call. The only man who could turn me into a puddle of Leah flavored goop, and he didn't even know.

Tonight Embry's mother, Joyce Call died. That's why I was here.

"Embry?" I whispered as I knocked on his door .No answer, yet with his wolf hearing I knew he could hear me.

I wasn't afraid of what was on the other side of that door.

Wolf Embry: I'm not afraid of werewolves, hell I'm one myself.

The phrase "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" came to mind, and I would have laughed if this situation didn't involve me.

Any ways, as I was saying.

Drunk Embry: two words; Sam's wedding.

Hung over Embry: four words; day after Sam's wedding.

Half naked Embry: all the time!!!

Naked Embry: I've seen him phase , and though I would never say it out loud it's not a sight I mind seeing ………

"Leah, get your mind out of the gutter!" I chastised myself.

Grieving Embry: been there, done that, got the T-shirt. I know how it feels to lose a parent. My dad died when I was nineteen.

Crying Embry: Diddo.

I wasn't gonna wait out here any longer. I opened the door, and it made an eerie creaking noise.

The living room was a mess! It was worse than Jacob's bedroom!

Empty Vodka and beer bottles were littered across the floor; some were busted where he had gripped them so hard.

The only way a wolf can get drunk; drink a lot, and make sure you chug it. (I've had firsthand experience)

I put a hand on Embry's shoulder"Embry?"

He turned, eyes red and swollen,"Oh, 's you! You scared the shit out off me!"

Then he pulled out a piece of paper from between the couch cushions.

_Dear Embry,_

_Joshua_

_Love,_

_Joyce_

At first I didn't understand it. Then, it dawned on me. Embry never knew who his dad was. Quill's dad: Quill Sr. Not him.

Jacob's dad: Billy. Not him. Sam's dad: Josh, Joshua.

".God."I breathed ",Joshua Uley."

Embry cussed so much ,and so fast that I don't know were to begin. So I won't.

I don't know were it came from but, I hugged him.(must be my girly instincts)

I tried to pull back ,but his strong arms restrained me. And he felt so **damn **good.

When he released me he looked at me for a moment ,then kissed me.

It started off light, and innocent ,but before I knew it I was on top of him.

It took all of my will power to pull away.

"Wait Leah! I love you!" That was it the kiss of death, 'I love you'. Yeah that's what Sam said. And we all know how that turned out.

He pulled me to him , but I pushed away", E-Embry y-y-you're drunk!" I cried.

Woah! Cry? I hadn't cried in seven years!(Well, I cried of joy a few months ago when I got my period after I stopped phasing)

Embry had just broken my heart Because I love him too……..

I would have given in to him ……if only he couldn't imprint like ……..like Sam..

I guess the Uley men are hear brakes by nature.

I ran out of the house and jumped into the car. Then I drove

As fast as a Cullen.(and don't expect me to use that analogy again

, it applied at the time.)


	3. And The Stars Alined

This is also chapter 3 of Once Upon A Time

* * *

Chapter 1: And The Stars Aligned

(Seth's p.o.v)

_ONCE UPON A TIME_ _………………………There was_ _teenage werewolf named Seth Clearwater_. _He fought, and_ _killed vampires. (Or bad ones anyway, his best friends Edward and Bella Cullen were vampires. See the Cullen's_ _are what you would call "vegetarian" vampires.) And if you didn't count that he could explode into a raging ball of fur he was pretty much, give or take, your typical nineteen year old. So why should a terrible fate such as going back to high school, and looking twenty_ _five befall him? Because Her Excellency Sue said so………………………_

Yep, that's me. Seth freakin' Clearwater. Sorry just in a bad mood.

Let's start over. Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. And I'm going back to high school.

No, no, no. Let me rephrase that; summer school. La de freaking da! Since the Renesmee "War" I hadn't gone back to high school. That was four or five years ago. Yeah, waaay behind.

So, see I have an honest to God reason. Here, let me give you a clearer view:

My Flashback:

I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, and watching baseball.

Then my mom, Sue, comes stomping in the living room ", Seth Markus Clearwater get your lazy ass off the couch, and give me that beer!"

Then, she took my damn beer!

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled turning off the game. Then she gave me the "mommy look". The look that Emily, Rachel, and Kim gave their children. That look that said "oh hell no".

"Do you realize that Fork's Police Chief Charlie Swan is my fiancé, and you're two years underage?" she asked pouring out the bottle of beer I **just** opened.

"Okay,

'Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan' is **entirely** too long of a title.

And

My awesome wolfish powers burn off the effects of alcohol!" I yelled.

Sue turned to me and gave me the "oh hell no" look.

Then her expression softened. I believe my exact thoughts were _"oh shit!"_

"Sethy?" asked Sue in a sugar coated tone I immediately distrusted. See, the last time she used that voice, last summer, I had to build her a "serenity garden". I got just the opposite of serenity.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily as she sat down beside me.

"Don't you want to do something with your life?"

_Gee, mom I only own half of Black and Clearwater oh, I'm also a werewolf. Yeah, my life is soooo empty! _I thought.

I looked at her weird ", Why?" I had this nagging suspicion this wasn't gonna end well.

She beamed ", You're enrolled in Fork's summer school!"

"What in the-"

Sue cut me off ",You had better finish that with world!"

",Hell! H-E-L-L!" And that is **NOT** what I wanted to say! Try a certain word that starts with F.

"It's either go to summer school or live with I don't know, Jacob!" yelled Sue.

"What about the shop Jake and I own? What about patrol? I mean did it just, maybe, I don't know slip your mind that I was a werewolf ?" I screamed jumping of the couch.( I would be sitting in my video game recliner but I caught Charlie and Sue making out in it, and they're in like their forties or fifties so yeah….gross)

"Where are you going?"

"Phase, and run to……I don't know……Vancouver!"

**And here we are a month later in my own personal hell **( I wish I were being sarcastic.)

I felt this tug toward remedial Biology, and followed it.

(I had no idea what I was getting into.)

As I walked into the classroom my eyes caught some vibrant green ones. I felt something in side me pull towards her. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

And holy shit! I imprinted!!! Play it cool Seth, be cool.

I walked over to the girl who had by now turned back around, and tapped her casually on the shoulder ", Uh

anyone sitting here?" I motioned to a seat beside her.

She turned to look at me, and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear", Oh, uh no" then blushed.

I sat down beside her, and looked her over.

She had her long blond hair in a sloppy bun, and okay…..Strange. She was wearing pajamas….with aliens on them.

"Hum, hum?" the girl cleared her throat. She had her hand out. (Wow must I look like an ass.)

"I said I'm Ashley, Ashley Coldwhell" (read Cald-Well)

She smelled like cigarettes, chocolate covered pretzels, coconuts, and a thick sweet smell; roses? And surprisingly it all smelled good together.

I shook her hand ",Seth, Seth Clearwater", and looked into her green eyes again. Her breath caught. I didn't know if it was from the electric like shock I felt (did she feel it too?) or my werewolf temperature.

Our eyes locked once again, and this time she wasn't so pleasant. She looked at me coldly, and hissed ",Do you have a staring problem?" I shook my head "no".

Then, she turned away. Ouch! what the hell? My imprint doesn't like me? I'm no expert on imprinting, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to go. It was like my stars aligned. And then……… it was like, like a meteor shower rained down on my oh so perfect celestial pattern.

I had to get out of here! I had to talk to Jacob or Quil.

Nah, I better go with Jacob, Nessie's older. "Uh, sir?" I asked the teacher ",May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher waved me off, and I didn't even pretend to go in the direction of the bathroom.

*******

**Five minutes later………**

I whinnied , and scratched on Jake's window.

He opened the window ",Go away Seth! You didn't imprint!"

_Oh, but I did!_ I thought.

Jacob continued ", Your list of," he made quotation marks in the air ", imprints are Emily's newborn daughter, who may I add is your third cousin. A woman at the pharmacy, and a blond "bombshell" on First Beach. So, Nessie is over and I would like to go now-"

I whinnied again. _Clothes dumb ass!_

"Fine! I'll get you some damn clothes!" huffed Jacob. Inside I heard Renesmee ask "Who is it?" I heard a drawer shut and say ", Seth. Who else?" Nessie giggled.

About five seconds later some sweats came flying out of the window. I jumped into the air, and grabbed them in my mouth.

I shimmied them on in a few seconds, and then yelled in the window ", Could you get Ness to leave? I'd rather her not hear this!"

I heard him grumble something about ", Seth Clearwater sure does know how to ruin a day!" but all the same as I crawled through the window Nessie crawled out. (Why didn't we just use a door? You ask. That would be just too dang simple!)

As soon as I was inside I turned ,and shut the window ",Dude! Really! I imprinted!"

Jacob looked at me skeptically as though at any moment I'd yell ",April fool's!" and everything would go back to normal.

Then, he shrugged ",Only one way to find out" with that he phased, and I followed suit.

_.God. Dude you didn't freakin' imprint. Congratulations! _"said" Jacob in surprise.

_No shit Sherlock! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now what am I supposed to do?_ I "asked".

_Hot damn_ thought an anonymous voice _Who's the blonde babe with the rockin' bod? _

I noticed the voice as Daniel.

_When the hell did you get here? And that's my imprint you douche! I think I have the right to duel you to the death like right about now!_ I growled.

_Chill!_ _I'm here obviously because of patrol! I'm sorry I'll go! _said/thought Daniel.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ thought Jacob_ you have patrol, Daniel. I'd get to it! And Seth, no body's dueling anyone to the death today!_

_Damn!_ Thought Daniel _Well, guess it was worth a shot!_

As you see this little talk was getting us no where so Jacob and I phased back to human.

As soon as I was dressed I threw myself on Jacob's bed.

He put a hand on my shoulder ", Seth. It could be worse. Like when some one *cough, cough Paul, Sam, and Jared* "accidentally" let a picture of their imprint naked slip, and we all have to deal with it. You can be miserable after that happens to you!"

I looked at him ", Why would I ever see her naked? She hates me! My imprint-"

"Who imprinted?" asked a feminine voice. I caught a lilies and rain scent. Oh crap! Leah!

I turned to my sister. Hey, she'd have to find out some time. "U-uh m-m-me," I stammered.

"Oh, that's…..nice" she said clearing away some of Jacob's crap, and taking a seat cross-legged beside me ", Seven down. Nine to go." 16 in all. There were 17 of us.

"You could imprint," I told her.

"Oh, please Seth! I don't phase! And when I do you know I can't get my period! The purpose of an imprint is to pass on the wolf gene. To create more little wolf babies" she said babies like she wanted one so bad it hurt me from across the room "I can't do that Seth!"

"What's up Leah?" asked Jacob, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Leah said ", I'm, well kind of, the Beta. I can hang out at the Alpha's, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, sure" said Jacob then turned to me ", So back to Seth's problem" he looked at me.

Leah, to my surprise, stayed put on the bed beside me.

"Well, I was- and she was- and…….I almost broke a public decency law! And all she knows about me is my name is Seth Clearwater!" I yelled.

My sister burst into hysterical giggles. I should have told her she couldn't talk. I mean when I was eleven she and Sam almost did _it_, if catch my drift, on the couch while I was sitting there in the recliner a few feet away.

But, I wasn't bringing up Sam. I wasn't that cruel.

So instead I settled for a very fourth grader-ish "Oh shut up!"

"Public decency laws," sighed Leah ", almost broke a few of them with….." she trailed off, and her eyes went to a far away place .Something similar to that look when Alice was getting a vision.

"Okay, well I'm gonna………..go," said Leah, and then just like that, she left.

After Leah was a good distance away Jacob looked at me ", what the hell…………?"

"That time of the month?" I suggest. Witch was something I really didn't want to think about.

Jacob shook his head ", Nope. She'd smell different. Ness and Rach always do."

I nodded ", Yeah, true" "Well," continued Jacob ", don't smell it, but I'll tell you what I do smell. Embry."

"What?" I said ", Embry?"

Jacob shook his head ", Never mind. Go back to school" "Fine!" I agreed.

But instead of "running" to school I took my sweet time, and I walked to school.

When I got back everyone was already leaving. (But that was good. I had to get my truck, a beautiful red Dodge Ram SRT 10.)

That's when it happened. I saw, from my place at the edge of the trees, Ashley, pressed up against the home ec. building playing tonsil hockey with some …..some moron.

She pushed up against his chest in a feeble attempt to…..escape?

I was so mad I couldn't see straight. I shook violently,phasing, and let out a howl.

That broke them apart, just enough to buy her some time to escape.

She had seen me in wolf form. I knew that by the wild look in her eyes. Now, the problem was; had she seen me actually phase? I hope not. I'd need to explain. And I couldn't very well do that sitting in the woods as Wolf-Seth

with no clothes once oh ever.

She could see me, her and who ever the hell this guy was could see me.

So I did the natural thing. I** ran**.

**I** **flew out of there like a bat out of hell. I ran like I was freaking Leah Clearwater!** (The fastest of all the wolves that I could think of.)

Come on click the little green button. You know you wanna!R&R!


	4. Simple Isn't In My Vocabulary

A/n I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4: Simple Isn't In My Vocabulary

(Renesmee's p.o.v)

"Aunt Alice, please!" I groaned. I had, quite literally, six bottles worth of hair spray in my hair.

"But, Nessie! It has to be peeerfect!"complained Alice.

"Yeah so much for Grandpa Charlie and Sue having a simple frickin' wedding!" I retorted. Nothing was simple. From the invitations to the brides maid's dresses to the cake to the bouquet. Almost nothing was left untouched by the wrath of Alice.

But, as we all know **simple **is **NOT** In Aunt Alice's vocabulary. Especially with weddings. (* hey Mom, Dad cough!*)

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes ", Simple isn't in my vocabulary Renesmee!" See what I mean?

At that moment Jacob walked in holding a tie.

"Uh…..I'm not interrupting any….. _girl talk_ am I?"

"No, no. Come in, come in!" _Please, please, please!_

"Of course hun!" he said through a smile The way he said hun made me feel…..weirdly……..good.

He walked in. It was weird. He had started to (or maybe I just started realizing it?) do whatever I asked him. Right now I bet if I said "jump" he'd say "how high?"

As Alice left the room Jacob walked over to me, and held out the tie ",How do you do this?"

I laughed ,but stood in my chair and motioned him forward.

As I put the tie around his neck I said ",Hey if I start giggling uncontrollably hit me with a brick! All these hairspray fumes!"

"Nessie? If I say something will you promise not to get pissed?"

I turned to him ",Sure,sure"

"Well, I don't like all that hairspray. Don't take this the wrong way but……………it-it covers up your smell"

I smiled ,and he blushed. "Well, come on. It's time for the wedding!" he announced grabbing me at the waist and spinning before setting me down.

I was a junior bride's maid ,and Jacob was the best man in Billy's place.

As he walked down the aisle with me I saw a conversation too quick for human eyes, but not mine.

My dad was giving Jacob the evil eye.

Jacob looked at him_ I don't think of her like that! Damn! she's too young!_

What the- but my thoughts were cut off as Sue walked down the aisle.

Originally they were going to get married in a court house with the justice of the peace, but Alice wouldn't have it.

The ceremony was short and sweet. The reception's where it all was.

Never give Leah tequila and set her loose to dance. Before it was all over Leah was drunk.

My parents and Jacob steered me clear of her. About half way through it Jacob ran up to her ", Leah give me your damn keys!"

He said it in an Alpha tone , something I've never seen him do, so she got her keys out of her bra and handed them over.

I saw Jacob talking to Embry. My guess was he had to drive her home, lucky him.

My dad chuckled at that thought.


	5. Well, That Went Well!

A/n Okay, my Mom got me a Property Of Team Seth tee- shirt yesterday, so I'm in a good mood! Also, I thought for those of you who celebrate Christmas/ Hanukah I'd give you a present! I have saved up enough money to get my own computer, so now I won't be writing from my Mom's. YAY!

At my Nana's we have jumbo every Christmas, and there was an extra bowl. So, everybody was "fighting" over it.

My 24 year old cousin, Rachel said she was taking it back to Pensacola with her because she finally graduated collage .My dad said he wanted it. My Aunt Ashley says well I'm a single mom of one. Then my Aunt Kim is like I'm homeless! (not really. She doesn't have her own house) Then my Aunt Therese says I'm married! I think Rachel got it.

Chapter 5: That Went Well

(Leah's p.o.v)

**OH! MY! GOD!** Please tell me it was a dream!

I turned on my side. Nope. There was Embry.

WOW! Great job. If there was an award for screw up of the year I'd win it.

I shook him awake ",Embry?" I whispered.

"W-what?" he asked. All I could think were two things

Then, Embry said it ", Sweet!"

I pulled on my clothes, and stood up ",No Embry. Not sweet!"

He stood up and stared at me ", Leah! I let you in last night! I've never……um done _that_ before! What am I to you?"

He walked out of the room while buttoning his pants, me hot on his heels.

I looked at him, and growled ",Man, I was so wasted last night. You, you practically raped me!"

Oh, shit was that too far? Yep!

"Well, bye then!" he yelled slamming the door in my face.

", Hey looks like someone had fun last night!" yelled a voice, which was killer on my hang over. Seth

I turned away from him, wiping away my tears away.

Then, realizing I was in underwear in front of my little brother went to my room, and pulled on a pair of jeans.

" Uh, how would you know pervert?" I asked.

"Well,

I have the best ears in the pack

Any regular human could hear you guys ruckus 'Embry, oh Embry!'

Would you like me to keep going?"

I'll admit he had a point……………..

I don't know where it came from, but it started to cry.

"Shhh!Shhhh!Leah!Baby let it all out." cooed Seth.

I let it flow, I hadn't cried in years. Being in the pack toughens a girl up.

Seth smiled as he set me on the bed "Leah, I don't have much of a life either….so no worries."

I smiled back at him as he laid me on my bed.

I woke up with a melted ice pack on my head. (I'm a 110 degrees)

I had pondered Embry the whole time I was asleep.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"What?" asked Seth.

"Late for work!"

I mean I own the yoga studio, but my girls weren't gonna be thrilled.

My hangover was better, and I started to notice something ",Seth do you have a hang over"

"Yeeeeeeeees," he moaned.

"Who the hell drove you home?" I asked.

"don't remember," he croaked.

"aren't you gonna go to work?" I asked

" Screw Jacob!" he muttered.

Jacob was gonna love that!

As I walked outside I saw my head light was smashed, and one side of the bumper was hanging off.

"Seth! I'm gonna have to run to Port Angeles! I don't have time to take it to Jake, there goes my no phasing for two months!"

I tied my clothes to my ankle phased, and was in P A in twenty minutes.

The girls; Kat, Stella, Harley, and Suzette were not happy.

This was going to be a long day of thinking!


	6. Eavesdropping

A/N I don't own Twilight

Becca Baby wanted some Leah/ Embry heart to heart. Here it is! (It may start off rough around the edges, but it's sweet!)

Sorry it took so long I've been writing this forever! I hate writer's block!

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

(Jacob's p.o.v)

She walked down the magnificent grand staircase of Carlisle and Esme's house.

God she was beautiful! She was wearing a tight, red dress. And her beautiful copper curls hung down to her waist.

I scared the crap out of her, and snuck up on her saying ",I can't believe you're thirteen already! Damn, it's like you were born yesterday!"

Renesmee looked up at me ",Yes, because that joke is in good taste!"

I picked her up for a hug. (Little did I know this was going to be the first thread of a web of awkwardness and confusions.) "I'm sorry Nessie! I didn't know it would hurt your feeli…." I trailed off.

Holy Mother! Was she wearing a bra? I mean she had before…..I think……

Thinking, it was so hard to do with her wonderful scent all around me. Engulfing me into an envelope of sugar cookies, peaches, and gardenias.

And her legs. They were so smooth! She had been shaving. Had she before? Again with the thinking thing.

"Jacob," said a muffled voice ", Jacob! You're smothering me!"

I realized that, not only was I suffocating her, but I was also tracing her curves with my thumb.

Quickly I dropped her. She landed flat on her ass.

"What the hell is up with you Jacob?" she asked getting up, and dusting her butt off ", Aunt Alice is gonna **kill** me!"

"No, no. It's my fault! I'll take the heat"

"Oh, I know you will!" huffed Nessie storming away grumbling about "now Alice is gonna make change, _again_!"

Soon after Edward walked in, and the expression "if looks could kill" came to mind.

_I'm in deep deep shit, huh?_ I thought. He nodded, and motioned for me to follow.

We went up stairs to the nearest room, Blondie and Emmett's.

_Oh ,joy! _I thought sarcastically as Edward slammed the door.

"Okay, I knew I'd have to do this at some point," said Edward taking a deep breath ", Okay. Well, Renesmee's a young woman. And because she's a hybrid she'll be maturing at a very fast rate-"

I cut him off ",Uh, you know that's okay. I think I had this talk with Billy when I was 12 and again at 15"

"Jacob," continued Edward ",I'm not having_ the talk_ with you. I'm just telling you what to expect."

"Edward. I had two sisters when I was growing up. Expect: mood swings, over all bitchiness, and-"

"Would you listen to me?" growled Edward ",Anyway. Renesmee is maturing, and you're going to notice. But, notice too much dog, like back there, and I'll snap your neck. Lucky, I'm the mind reader, and Bella's the shield not the other way around. You'd be long dead."

I nodded, and tried to leave. But Edward grabbed me by the shoulder, and turned me to face him ", Oh, and for the next seven months, until Renesmee's "fifteen" I'd suggest some cold showers"

I nodded, and went on my "merry" way with one last Basilisk stare from Edward.

When I was out of the room I literally bumped into Alice and Nessie on my way back down stairs.

" Do you mind dog?" hissed Alice "You already messed up Renesmee's dress. I** DARE** you to _touch_ my outfit!"

"Okay I'm sorry. I don't want to be skewered and barbequed on Nessie's thirteenth birthday!"

Nessie gave Alice an _"okay, you can go now!"_ look.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Alice skipping away.

"What is it like pick on Jacob day?" I asked plopping down on the top step of the stairs ",do all of you women hate me now?"

"Well," said Nessie ",Rosalie has always hated you, Alice is pissed cause' you messed up my dress, I'm pissed cause' you messed up my dress, things are awkward between you and Mama. Hmmmmmm, let's see," she pondered ", Ahah! Esme still likes you!"

I put out my lip, and made my best puppy dog face (excuse the pun) "You mean you don't like me?"

Renesmee pretended to be mad, and crossed her arms over her chest "I'll have to think about it……..Hum could you get Seth over here? He always brightens up a party"

"Yeah ,I'll call him. But, I can't guarantee anything .He's probably too busy stalking his…..girlfriend" _Imprint _(_._See, Nessie doesn't know about imprinting, I'd tell her when we started dating.)

I got out my Blackberry ,and dialed up Seth.

Or so I thought.

I didn't know what had happened at first, except that I had dialed the wrong number. (The only difference between Leah and Seth's phone numbers are Seth has a five as his third digit, Leah a six.

At first it was just Leah's answering machine message:

"_This is Leah frickin' Clearwater_. _Leave a message. I may answer it, may not. If this is Krys leave me the hell alone! It was one frickin' kiss two years ago! Get over it, and move on! Leave a message at the tone."_

Where the beep should have been I heard a voice. It was muffled. It took me a few seconds, but I realized Leah had

either sat on her phone or leaned up against something with her cell phone in her back pocket, answering it .Now, I should have hung up. I'm not one to eavesdrop. Don't judge; not until after you hear this!

Leah: (clears her throat.) "so hey…"

Anonymous male voice: "uh….hey…"

I could feel the awkwardness and tension in the room, or where ever Leah was.

Leah: "Come on Embry! You can't avoid me forever!"

Me:(thinking) What the hell?

Embry: "Well, it's just we haven't talked since…._the incident _

Leah: "The incident? The goddamn incident? Are you ashamed to admit you had sex with me?"

Me: (thinking)Whoa did she just say she had sex with Embry? My best friend Embry? Where the hell was I? My best friend scored with Leah Clearwater, and didn't tell me?(not to mention Embry was a virgin)

Embry: "Leah, I've already told you I **love** you! (sarcasm setting in) So, yeah it would make** perfect **effin' sense to be ashamed!"

Leah: "Then scream it! Yell, it from the roof tops!"

Embry: "Will a cliff do?"

Me: (thinking) Okay they're on the beach, cliffs.

Leah: "Yeah, a cliff will do"(sounding like she's smiling)

Embry: (screaming from atop a cliff) "My name is Embry Call, and I had sex with Leah Clearwater!" (a few seconds later) "How was that?"

Me:(thinking)** Wow, was he brave!** (Even though you really couldn't hear him over the waves)

Leah: "Yeah, but there's one more thing…."

Embry: "Should I be worried?"

Leah: "Not too terribly. You're gonna pick me up on the eighteenth, five days from now, at 6:30, and we're gonna go to the movies"

Embry: "I'd be delighted to accompany you to the movies"

Leah: (through a fit of giggling) "You'd be _delighted _to_ accompany _me to the movies?"

Embry: " What? It just so happens that I was being a gentleman!"

I heard, or rather I didn't hear, a silence. I figured they were kissing so I finally hung up.

Now, what I was supposed to be doing, calling Seth.

This time I dialed the right number.

Seth answered in a whisper ",Hello?"

Now I decided I wanted to mess with the kid ", Hello?" I yelled into the phone.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Where are you Seth?"

"Watching my imprint write with binoculars from this _huge_ freaking oak tree!"

"Write?" I asked ", like a diary?"

"No, you ding bat! She's an actual writer! She's trying to get her first big break!"

"Okay, well stop your stalking, or whatever you'd like to call it because it's Nessie's birthday party!"

"Oh, yeah, shit!" said Seth ",Well I'll be there in ten. I'll bring a few of the boys with me"

"And Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah? Ouch!"

"Make sure you bring Embry. I believe he's having far too much fun!" Oh, if only he knew the double meaning of what I meant by fun.

"Okay," said Seth in a confused tone ",where's he at?"

"The beach. I think First Beach."

"'Kay," he said ",Bye!"

"Bye," I hung up.

"So what took you so long?" asked Renesmee.

"I accidentally called Leah and found out that Embry's no longer a virgin" I sighed.

She plopped down beside me ",So who'd he loose it to?"

I stared at her ", Renesmee!"

She looked up at me and shrugged ", What? I'm nosey! Do I know her?"

I took a deep breath ",Oh yeah"

"Who?" she whinnied.

"Leah!" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened, like a deer's caught in a head light, as she stared at me ",Leah? **The** Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

"Ah huh," I said nodding.

"Wow! But, that's not my only question!"

I looked at her, and she kept on "What the hell was going on between you and Daddy?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you when you're fifteen"

"Damn it all to hell!" she said stomping down the stairs.

I followed after her. God, she was hot when she was frustrated. I love how her eyebrows scrunched together, and the way her perfect lips got all pouty.

Edward who had been hanging a custom made

"_Happy13th Birthday Renesmee"_ banner ducked around the corner, and arched an eyebrow.

_Cute! I mean __**cute**__!_

Edward shrugged, and muttered "Good enough" then went back to hanging the banner.

Renesmee, who had heard Edward talking to me screamed, and stomped up stairs.

Ms. Barbie walked down the stairs as Ness walked up. She took a glance at me, then one at Nessie, an other at me ", Hey mongrel, what'd you do to piss off my niece?"

I glared at her ", Mind your own business, you over grown mosquito!"

Nessie scoffed from up stairs. Yay, let's just add on to the list of ways to make Nessie mad on her thirteenth birthday!

Drop her on her butt, and mess up her dress.

Keep secrets from her, and have in your head discussions with her mind reading father.

Call her aunt, a vampire, an over grown mosquito, when **SHE** is a vampire.

This day is just getting better and better! (Read worse and worse!)

But, I owe it to him, Seth saved the day.

He, along with Embry, Irin, Quil, Krys, Emily, and Claire came in just in time to save me.

Nessie came running down the stairs and into Seth's arms.

Seth picked her up in a tight embrace, and I growled.

I tried to calm myself._ Seth is technically her uncle. Her step uncle. Seth also has an imprint. Hey, that makes Leah Nessie's aunt. Weird! And Bells' step sister. Weirder!_

"Hey, Jacob?" asked Seth.

"W-what?" I asked watching as Embry got his turn to hug Nessie. He actually had the nerve to kiss her on the cheek!

I **really **growled then! Embry backed up, and as I walked by I muttered "Why don't you go kiss Leah?"

(Embry's p.o.v)

"_Why don't you go kiss Leah?"_

I sputtered for a moment. Did he really just tell me to go kiss Leah? How the** hell** would he know?

I stared at Jacob for a moment. He was hanging out with Quil and Seth like he hadn't said anything.

Seth was smiling, just like always. Plus it was doubled by his imprint.

I never wanted to imprint! I was a free agent! Unless Leah wanted me to do otherwise.

Then, I'd be more than happy to oblige……

(Jacob's p.o.v)

This is hilarious! Embry is staring at us wide eyed like he'd just seen Sam Uley propose to Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

Seth elbowed me ", what's up with him?"

"You don't wanna know!"

Seth shrugged and went on to talk to Bells.

Nessie of course was showered with gifts. Soon Ness looked at me expectantly (she said her present from me was always her favorite) ", Jacob?"

"Oh, of course!" I said digging in my shorts pocket for the little leather pouch.

I found it, and handed it to her ", Open it up Sweetheart"

She opened up the little pouch in her lap and the contents tumbled onto the skirt of her black dress. (The second dress she's worn today.)

Her eyes widened as she picked up the small dangling earrings.

They were wolves, made of cedar, with silver embellishments.

"Jacob they're so beautiful! I-I thank you!"

"You're so very welcome Ness, sweetie", I sighed.

"Wanna go try out my motor scooter?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll get Jasper's bike and go slow on it so we can ride together if it's alright with him"

Jasper nodded.

Once outside Ness had no problem with the scooter.

We drove up and down the Cullen's drive way and back up. Once we were finished Nessie tried on the earrings and some of the other clothing items she'd gotten.

Then we settled down in her bed and went to sleep.

The perfect ending to a great day.

I thought that until I woke up to a snarl.

Don't you love cliff hangers? Remember the more r&r the faster you get some story!


	7. Dear Lord Kill Me Now!

A/n My little sis is at Wal Mart with my Mom so it's just me and my dad. Peace and quiet perfect time to write! YAY! I got my lap top on line finally!

So with out further ado here is chap 7! (can you tell I like exclamation points?)

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any of the characters you may recognize from Twilight(no matter how much I want to!)

Chapter 7: Dear Lord Kill Me Now

_Last time:_

_The perfect ending to a perfect day._

_Or so I thought until I heard a growl…._

(Renesmee's p.o.v)

"Uh?" I asked waking up. I was still in my black dress from my party and

According to my alarm clock it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

I heard a growl and fighting on the other side of my door.

I soon recognized the voice as Uncle Emmett and Jacob.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Em ", I swear if she's says that's what happened I'll kill you!"

Jacob growled and screamed ",I told you she was tired so we laid in her bed and I dosed off! I'd never do that to her!"

Then Aunt Alice came in ", Gentlemen, gentlemen please! I've got a better solution. Nessie honey could you come in here?"

I slowly got off of my bed, and walked down the short hall to the living room.

Aunt Rosalie was in here too.

As I walked quietly into the room Aunt Rose came over to me.

She was in enormous heels so she towered over me ", Nessie sweetheart did Jacob do anything that made you uncomfortable?" she asked in a sugary tone.

I looked at her wide eyed ", _Hell no!_"

"See there we have it ," Aunt Alice motioned towards me "'hell no!'"

Uncle Emmett exhaled ", come on Rosy let's get back to ,er _activities_"

Uh the visual that one gave me.

That's when mom came into the room, and you could officially say the shit hit the fan. "Alice, Rose don't you think it's time we had the, er _talk_ with Nessie?"

My exact thought, and this is no lie; _Oh, Dear Lord kill me now! _

"Yes, actually you're quite right," said Alice thoughtfully as she daintily took a seat on the brown living room couch.

I've never seen two men move so fast, Emmett and Jacob were gone in a millisecond.

"So…" trailed of my mom sitting beside Alice and poking her, giving me an idea that she had no idea what to say.

"Oh, um," mumbled Aunt Alice, then she hissed "You're the mother here! I don't know how to give this talk! I can't have kids!"

"Alright, alright, let _me_ give this talk!" said Aunt Rosalie standing up and smoothing out her jeans.

She came to sit on the ottoman beside me "Well, you see Renesmee when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

I cut her off "They have sex the end!" I said hopefully.

"Well, yeah," said mom with a mixture of bafflement and relief.

"But there's an emotional side to sex that you aren't ready for even if you are developed enough to do it," said Aunt Alice.

"Yeah," added my mom and Aunt Rose.

"Well, um how old were you when you, yah no did…_it _?"

"Twenty-five," answered Aunt Alice.

"If getting raped counts eighteen," said Aunt rose wincing at the memory ", but I was thirty when I first had sex with your Uncle Emm."

"Er, eighteen." answered my mom.

"Well now," said Esme coming in ",I got a video for us to watch not too long ago about this kind of stuff. I know you've already gotten your period, but it has other useful information in it. Carlisle got it for us."

She crossed the room, her old fashioned maroon colored heels clicking on the hard wood floors until she came to a pause to put the DVD in to the DVD player.

After that everyone shut up and we watched an extremely embarrassing movie (not to mention how Aunt Rosalie kept on pausing to elaborate and that just made me want to sink into a hole in the ground)

After about thirty-five minutes the movie was over, and mom turned to me ",have any questions?"

"Uh ah," I told them blushing and shaking my head no. I was **not** discussing this more than was absolutely necessary.

I rushed off to my room, undressing quickly, and taking a shower in the tiny purple bathroom in my room.

I showered quickly, and went to bed trying to get the embarrassing memories of twenty minutes ago out of my head.

( Leah's p.o.v.)

I couldn't believe the events of today. I had gotten a date with Embry Call; turns out he's good for things other than one night stands, wich was a pretty damn good night.

I had also gotten Embry to yell from a cliff on First Beach that we had sex.

Twenty thoughts at once ran through my mind as I got ready for bed, slipping into the shirt that Embry had left behind that day.

As I slid out of my jeans my cell phone tumbled out of my back pocket. I looked at the little bar in the corner, it was almost dead.

My phone had somehow been on all day…_ Who the hell had listened in on me?_

* * *

Click on the little blue box with the green words in it and review! Thanks for reading. Also; give _Broken_ a little love. It's about Leah (during the twilight series) and people have read it , but it has gotten no reviews. Well, bye then-

renesmeeblack97


	8. Where Do You Think You're Going?

Chapter 8: Where Do You Think You're Going?

(Embry's p.o.v.)

I was silent as I drove Leah home, the only sound our breathing and the rain pattering on the windows. I was doing my best to savor the moment.

It had been a month since I started dating Leah, one beautiful, glorious month. And, needless to say, it was the best month of my whole entire freaking life!

I was being a gentlemen, as promised one week prior to our first date at the movies, where we had our first real kiss. Not drunk may I proudly add.

It was raining a we drove home from the Mexican restaurant, (Ah Mexican food a love that apparently both Leah and I had) Fiesta Jalisco Mexican.

I drove Leah to the Clearwater house, where she was now the only residence seeing as Seth moved out after our last er… frolic, going around to open the door of my brown 2004 Chevy Blazer oblivious to the rain.

Realizing she was just in her thin, short, blue dress I took an old blanket out the back of the truck bringing it to her as she took off her expensive looking rhinestone heels.

I draped it across her shoulders, and over her head like a hood. She held it in place with one hand, the other securely slipped perfectly inside of mine.

I drove Leah to the Clearwater house, where she was now the only residence seeing as Seth moved out after our last er… frolic, going around to open the door of my brown 2004 Chevy Blazer oblivious to the rain.

Realizing she was just in her thin, short, blue dress I took an old blanket out the back of the truck bringing it to her as she took off her expensive looking rhinestone heels.

I draped it across her shoulders, and over her head like a hood. She held it in place with one hand, the other securely slipped inside of mine

I had always had a crush on Leah, to be exact the day she had broken Jake's nose in the ninth grade for practically calling her a slut.

I kissed her passionately, though the kiss was way too short for my opinion. Then, I turned to leave, but felt small hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at Leah and she whispered ",Where the hell do you think you're going?" Trying to focus on the kiss that we had restarted I mumbled stupidly ",Uh…home?"

She glided her tongue across my lips ",Are you _sure_ you're going home?"

I shook my head 'no' while letting my tongue explore every inch of her mouth, inhaling her lilies and rain scent to a point where it was almost intoxicating.

"I love you Leah," I mumbled into her perfect lips. She didn't respond. I don't know if she truly didn't hear me, or if she just didn't want to hear me.

"I think we should go inside," she whispered pulling back from me ",the neighbors already think I'm a whore. So doing it on the front porch isn't exactly a great idea."

"Okay, then," I whispered hoisting Leah up in a bridal style fashion and carrying her inside. (Don't ask me how I managed to close the door, cause I myself really don't know.)

I'd like to say we made it to the bed, or even the bed_ room_, but I'd be lying. I rushed up the stairs, still carrying her bridal style, still kissing her, and had to settle on Seth's old room.

He had taken his mattress with him because he didn't want to sleep on the same mattress that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had possibly lost it on, so I went for the couch.

I laid her down on the leather couch pressing up against her, our bodies molding as if we were made for each other, kissing her again, and unbuttoning her blue dress as she moved her hair to the side for easy access to the three buttons and the zipper.

As the dress slid down her perfect agile frame I kissed up her body, with her small hands started working on the buttons of my shirt…

* * * *

As we lay beside each other she whispered ", Embry, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I love you too," I mumbled kissing her. She had just made me the happiest man alive.


	9. Wanna Go Out With A Werewolf?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just enjoy screwing with their lives as you will see in this chapter.

A/n: in the last chapter Seth didn't mean to stand Ashley up, he didn't even remember asking her out because he was drunk, she didn't know that though. Summer school is over so he can't see her, and she can't mention anything to him about it. She called his place once to make sure the date was still on, and Danny answered. Now being the dumb ass he is he forgot to tell Seth. Seth would be all too trilled to go on a date with Ashley.

P.S. baseball bats are the funniest weapon ever, there's just got to be something wrong with my head…

P.S.S. This is where the song Vanilla Twilight comes in. You should listen to it while you read the part about Seth sitting on his front porch.

This is also chapter 5 of Once Upon A Time.

This is what's happening to Seth while Leah and Enbry are doing what they're doing in the last two chapters.

Chapter 10: Wanna Go Out With A Werewolf ? 

(Seth's p.o.v.)

Ashley and I hadn't talked in a while, and it hurt like hell. Summer school had ended last month, but still I used to get an occasional call or e-mail, nope.

Every time I "stalked", as the pack had begun to call it, her she looked depressed, which made me depressed, which made the pack depressed, and so on and so on…

I was sitting particularly close to her window one night, and when she walked by she just stopped.

The window was open, and goddamn it, she could see me. My brain went into overdrive. What could I do? I mean I couldn't just jump out of the tree, a jump like that would break a normal person's what ever they landed on. So like a dumb ass I just sat there, and stared.

And then, of course, there just has to be a baseball bat sitting conveniently on the bedroom floor, I think you can guess what happened next.

As the baseball bat connected with my nose (Damn how many times are my nose and shoulder going to get broken in my life?), and I felt it break.

I did the only thing I knew to do, I straightened my nose and let it set back, and damnit I forgot not to do that in front of her!

"You're not human," she whispered plopping down on the bed behind her , "Dakotah was right. Holy shit."

I crawled in through the window , "You okay?" But she didn't answer. Oh God! What did I do?

Then I did the third stupid thing I screamed for someone to come. Sassy, or Zoë since that's her real name, came running in.

"Who the fuck are you?" she screamed looking at me. Then this pregnant woman walks in , "Ah, so you're the werewolf that stood Ashley up. I should kick your ass."

"What?!" I screamed looking wildly around the room for an escape from these crazy people.

"You should go, she's in shock," whispered Dakotah , "And Seth feel free to use the front door."

I nodded, possibly also in shock, and hurried out of the house in a daze.

~*~

I was back at the house. The one in Forks, Charlie's and Mom's, I had moved out after the wedding, scared to death of having to listen to Leah and Embry "getting busy" again.

I looked at my hands, the spaces between my fingers is where hers would without a doubt fit perfectly.

Thinking about her made me feel like I was going to cry, but I still got to think about her, and when I did I didn't feel so alone. But all the same it was no substitute for the real thing. It was like eating Richard Donnelly chocolates all of your life and then someone force feeding you a sugar free Hershey bar. Terrible.

This reminded me of a quote I had once found on Leah's computer diary after her breakup with Sam; The worst feeling in the world is to give all of your love to someone, and know it will never be returned.

Because, this time I had screwed up big time. I don't know if she'll ever want to see me again. Had I scared her too bad? Would she ever want to talk to me?

And what was it that Dakotah had said? 'You're the werewolf that stood Ashley up. I should kick your ass.' How the hell does she know what I am? I mean she had a tanish color skin. Could she be part Quileute?

Finally, after hours I just couldn't take it anymore. I phased, and ran to her house, the Burrow as she called it.

I knocked on the door, and Dakotah gave me a look, but let me in. Ashley was sitting on the couch wrapped in a light blue fleece blanket, and drinking a big cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Uh, hey," I whispered sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to flee if she had any other baseball bats hidden somewhere.

"Um, hi," she whispered back taking another sip out of her mug of hot chocolate ",So you're a werewolf huh?"

I gulped, "Yep, werewolf." She nodded sipping her hot chocolate once again. We sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes, until she asked the question I had been waiting for.

"So, am I your imprint then or am I just some side thing that you can get rid off when you get bored? Cuz I don't play like that."

"Oh, yeah you're my imprint alright," I told her nodding. She nodded too, probably letting all this sink in.

"Okay," she mussed ",then riddle me this why did you stand me up?"

I hopped off the couch, shocked.

"When the hell did I stand you up?" I asked still in shock , "Why would I ever do that to you?"

"A week ago on Saturday night. Remember? You asked me out like three weeks ago?" she asked using her hands to motion for me to try to remember.

_Three weeks a go, three weeks ago… Oh my God! After the wedding. You idiot! You asked her out when you were drunk? How the hell…_

"Seth are you going to answer my question? If you're my imprint then why did you stand me up?" she asked looking me straight in the eye so that there was no way in hell I could lie to her.

"I-I was drunk," I stuttered caught up on her emerald green stare.

"Oh so you blew off our date to go get drunk with your buddies? I would have respected you more if you had said you just didn't feel like showing up," she said with tears in her voice.

"No, no when I asked you out it was after my mom's wedding, and I was drunk. I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain," I whispered painfully.

"Okay, great story, very dramatic, but I called to make sure the date was still on, and one of your friends answered and said that he'd it was still on. He said he'd give you the message," she hissed sitting down her now empty cup of hot chocolate.

_WTF? I had a date with Ashley and I didn't even know it? But who did? _I started thinking back to who's been at my house in the last few weeks, and then I thought about who would be dumb enough to forget to tell me.

"Danny," I growled. That idiot! That stupid,_ stupid _little idiot. I was gonna kick his ass. I was gonna kill him!

"It was Danny. God, he's such an idiot. I would never do this to you. I promise. I'm-I'm gonna kill the kid," I mumbled to Ashley.

"Oh, well I guess it makes since," she whispered in a relieved (?) tone. Was she going to forgive me? I didn't disserve it, but I wouldn't turn it down.

"So what do you say Ashley? Wanna go out with a werewolf?" I asked putting out my hands as I offered.

"Sure, why not," she smiled shrugging, it was the first time I'd seen her smile in weeks.

"Pick you up at seven this Friday. *Two nights from now* Where we're going is a surprise," I whispered to her.

And with that I left. That was the strangest conversation ever. Got to go kick Danny's ass.


	10. Truth, Dare, And Imprinting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the extra wolves, Nessie's "human friends", and the plot. Therefore I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter, or anything else in this chapter except for the above listed.

A/N: I'm pretty sure this fic will only have one or two more chapters, and it will end. Then I will start my new one. I don't know what I will call it. I had originally planned to call it _Forbidden_, but I found another Nessie/Jake fic with that name, but she quit writing it .So right now I think I'm probably going to call it _The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest. _

And before anyone asks, Nessie doesn't realize it's (you'll know what that means when you finish) her because she is a bit insecure like Bella, and doesn't think it could ever be her. Yes, as the chapter states, she can feel it, but she doesn't know what it is because no one has explained it to her.

Chapter 11: Truth, Dare, And Imprinting 

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

_Remind me why am I doing this again? _asked Seth as we ran to Nessie's house where we would be chaperoning a sleepover, oh joy!

_I'll give you five reasons why: 1. You love Nessie, 2. I'm your brother, 's unhealthy to be around Ashley so much, 4. I'm your Alpha and I said so, and 5. This is a middle school graduation present from you to Nessie. _I told him with a bit of mental smugness.

_Fine, okay. You win._ he said giving up, and pouting a little bit as he ran along beside me. I knew how Seth worked, he may seem all rainbows and sweetness to you, but the again you haven't shared a brain with him for eight years. He was trying to guilt me into this.

_Damn you're good!_ he complained pouting again. I ignore him though. I couldn't believe Ness was going to be in high school next year! I, being the Quileute Chief now, could pull a few strings and she could go to QTS with the part of the pack that was still in high school, which now involuntarily included _me_.

See, with Nessie's rapid growth she was going to skip from seventh grade to ninth grade to twelfth. And since I had never finished high school she wanted me to go with her.

I being her imprint was more than happy to oblige, but that didn't mean I had to be in love with the idea. So going to QTS was out of the question because all my old teachers would see me, hopefully, making out with a Freshman and call the cops. In jail is not exactly how I planned to spend my Junior year.

Tonight Ness was having a sleep over with her, as she put it, 'human friends' as a going away party, because as far as they knew she was moving. And since the Cullens were out hunting which left me as the protector to watch them. So, knowing that I couldn't do this alone I kind of forced Seth into coming with me.

Meanwhile Loverboy Seth was replaying his kiss with Ashley over and over to a point where it was vomit inducing, and I quite literally wanted to puke up my freaking guts.

We arrived at Edward and Bella's cottage in a few minutes later me still trying to control my nausea.

"Could you quit doing that?" I asked as soon as I had my shorts on. "Quit doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Thinking about making out with Ashley all the time. I mean what the hell? Dude, it can't be healthy or normal to be this addicted to your imprint!"

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"_Thinking about making out with Ashley all the time. I mean what the hell? Dude, it can't be healthy or normal to be this addicted to your imprint!"_

I was standing in the kitchen chopping up some carrots to put into the casserole I was making for Jake, Seth, and myself.

I stopped at the word. Now, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just had supernatural hearing, and happened to pick up on the conversation.

_Imprint? What the hell is an imprint? _I thought as I paused in chopping up the carrots. This could be an answer to the feelings I had begun recently having for Jacob.

I had these knew awkward feelings toward Jacob, that I'm sure dad would have flipped over if he knew about them. So know I was having to try really hard to not show him my thoughts, and I couldn't exactly ask my mom to shield me because then she'd want to know why.

But I had to find out what this feeling was. According to Aunt Alice I was too young to feel love, but according to Aunt Rosalie there is no puppy love in this world, either you love someone or you don't. Overall the whole thing was very befuddling.

I for one agreed with Aunt Rosalie. Who was to say a 'thirteen' year old couldn't feel love? Maybe not be actually _in _love, but I could feel it.

But I had been surrounded by love all my life, and this, this was different. I could _feel _it when he was near, like little metal grappling hooks reaching into my stomach, and pulling me to him.

I had felt it before, sure, but never thought to question it. I felt it all my life. It became a comforting feeling, a familiarity even. But now, the feeling was starting to change. Once in Advanced Math class when I zoned out, a habit of mine in Math class, when I came to find out I had been doodling _Nessie loves Jake _on my favorite purple, now it was my definite favorite. I just had to make sure no one, especially dad or Jacob, saw it.

I picked up the bowl of carrots and went over to the counter on the opposite side of the room, my bare feet padding on the hardwood floors, and washed my hands. I wanted to hear more about this 'imprinting' thing.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

"Yeah, it is when she is my other half, the meaning g for my existence. So yes it would be perfectly rational to not think about her. I'm imprinted and blissfully happily in love so let me bask in it!" he said putting out his arms, and spinning in a circle. Well, this was useless.

"Okay, Mr. Lovey Dovey I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you fall from dizziness, and break something. Don't say I didn't warn you," I said shaking my head.

Just as I said it Seth ran into a tree, uprooting it and knocking to the ground into a heap branches and green brown leaves.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nessie running outside I immediately stiffened. Things had been getting increasingly more awkward since the Cullen women had decided to give her 'the talk'. Yes that talk, the one we all dread and try to dodge.

"Uh Seth just ran into a tree," I mumbled trying to hide my laughter. Now Seth was a pretty smart kid, but say anything that comes close to anything that has to do with Ashley and he's lost.

"Why?" asked Nessie slowly studying him with a curious expression. That look that Danny always had on his face when someone mentioned something complicated like 2+2. That look that said Dude WTF?

"He's insane," I answered with a sigh. Okay, want a visual of what Seth's facial expression looked like? Have you ever watched the movie _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_? Well, a couple of years ago Ness went through the Harry Potter phase and I watched all the movies with her. When Ron was staring at the moon and hugging his pillow to his chest he had that dreamy look on his face. Remember? That is exactly how Seth looked right now.

"Alrighty then," she whispered swinging her arms as she stood there and stared at Seth who was staring at the tree. "So inside," said Nessie breaking the silence.

"Inside," I confirmed letting her lead the way back to the cabin. She grabbed Seth's hand leading him inside. I tried to hide my jealousy, no one holds my Nessie's hand except for me, but I couldn't help it.

I let out an envious growl. Nessie turned to look at me with wide brown eyes. She blushed dropping Seth's hand, and walking faster to the house.

Once in the house Nessie put something into the oven, and I was getting bored. I started thinking about something I could do until the food was cooked, "Nessie do you have your ipod?"

"Um, yeah," she said walking back across the kitchen to lean on her elbows on the bar that separated the living room and kitchen. She sat her head atop her delicate little hands, absentmindedly playing with a copper curl, looking up at me with chocolate colored eyes.

"W-Where is it?" I asked tripping over my own feet as I turned to go into the kitchen. Luckily though I caught myself on the counter. Unluckily I indented the counter, my fingerprints forever stamped into the countertop.

"Jacob what is your and Seth's problems?" she asked running to the edge of the counter, "Are you on frickin crack or something? Damn it dad's gonna kill us!"

"Look, I'll explain everything, or better yet I'll fix it. But right now I want your ipod. So where is it?" I stood there looking at her.

"In my book bag," she answered flatly pulling herself onto the counter in a way that was so damn hot it wasn't even funny.

I nodded, because I'm not sure I would have been able to speak. I stumbled off to Nessie's room in pursuit of her ipod.

I walked by Nessie's bed going to the rocking chair where she kept her book bag when something purple with black writing on it caught my eye.

(Nessie's p.o.v.)

What was up with Jacob? He wasn't talking and he just practically ruined my counter. I looked over the counter to see Seth sitting there staring at a blank TV.

"Seth you know you're staring at a blank TV right?" I asked arching an eyebrow. "Oh, uh yeah," he mumbled, "Thinking about Ashley."

"Ah huh," I said nodding staring at him for a few more minutes before turning back to the green beans I was cooking. I couldn't wait for the humans to get here.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

No, no, no! It couldn't say that, could it? There it was plain as day, _Nessie loves Jake_, yet I _still _couldn't believe it. I mean how could I be so lucky yet so unlucky at the same time?

Lucky because Nessie loved me too, apparently. Unlucky because Nessie loving me at thirteen was entirely inappropriate, especially when I loved her like that too. And Edward was going to want my head on a plate.

So, I did the only thing I knew to do: I got the ipod from Ness' book bag and walked out of her room then just pretended that it had never happened. Besides Nessie would probably be embarrassed if she knew that I knew.

"H-hey," I stuttered as I returned to the kitchen where Seth was finally was doing something, setting the table, as Nessie took the casserole out of the oven.

"Hi," she said slowly scrunching her eyebrows, and putting a hand on her hip as she leaned up against the counter letting the casserole cool.

"H-hey," I said again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why was I so stupid around her?

"You already said that. Jacob are you okay?" she asked sounding a bit worried and making her way over to me.

"I'm fine Ness," I managed to choke out because her touch just felt so _good _, "Beside's werewolves can't get sick." I caught her wrist as she moved it from my jaw where it had been earlier.

"Well, it's just that you're never short on opinions you know? I was getting kind of worried. And you had this dreamy look on your face, like you were….in a trance maybe? Jacob you can tell me anything, you know that right?" she rattled off as she carried the casserole to the bar/table and cut it.

I sat down in one of the chairs, the one beside Nessie, and Seth sat opposite us. I loved the way Nessie smelled. I loved it so much I forgot to eat.

"Jacob, seriously something is wrong with you. This is your favorite casserole, ham and rice bake. Unless I threw the measurements off. I just drank blood the other day so my appetite's a bit off, and-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. Oh, god her lips… her perfect, gorgeous, cherry red lips…Moving my hand!

"Ness, the casserole is fine I love it see," I took a bite, my first bit actually, "Yum! I was just thinking about something. I'm fine."

"Okay," she said slowly with a nod turning back to her own plate. Seth meanwhile was sitting there with his hand unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. I shot him a look that said 'shut the hell up'. He got the message, and straightened up, shoving the casserole in his mouth.

"Well, at least _someone _likes my cooking," mumbled Nessie. I took another huge bite just to prove her wrong when the doorbell rang.

Ness came back in with a stack of six pizzas. I rushed to help her. "Okay, to questions," I said as I sat down the pizzas.

"Shoot," said Nessie with a smile putting the pizzas in the oven so they wouldn't get cold. "One, why are you getting pizza?"

"Because the girls are gonna be hungry, and eventually you guys too! Duh!" said Nessie rolling her eyes.

"Okay, two, how did you get them to deliver pizza to the cottage?" I asked because honestly I wanted to hear this one.

"Um, I have Cullen money? I don't know or care how they got here. But they did so who cares," said Nessie as the door bell rang again.

I smelled it, it was a young girl at the door, one of Ness' "human friends". I heard the squealing and knew it was going to be a long night.

~*~

"Shh! Dude, turn down the TV! They're playing truth or dare!" said Seth from the kitchen.

I turned down the volume because well, I really didn't have anything else better to do, now did I?

"I don't hear anything!" I complained.

"Fine, I'll narrate a bit for you," said Seth who had the best ears, "'Truth or dare Nessie?' 'Truth' 'Alright do you have a crush on one of those hot Quileutes out there?' 'Yes'.

"Well, I doubt she's talking about her Uncle…" And just like that all of my suspicions were confirmed. There wasn't just some other kid named Jake, it was me! I was doing this mental victory dance, until I saw Nessie standing there.

"How could you guys listen in on that? I-I hate you!" she screamed going back to her room. Nessie, never said the word hate, ever. I had blown it this time buddy, _big _time.

"Wow, that hurt from over here," said Seth then thinking better of it just shut up. I left the room because for the first time since Bella left for Volterra I was crying.

(Nessie's p.o.v.)

I woke up with my hand in a bowl of water, good thing stuff like that didn't work on me. I was in a good mood, until I remembered last night. Jacob had found out about my crush on him, and to make matters worse he was imprinted.

Which, if what I overheard from Seth was correct, getting an imprint was like getting your other half, your soul mate. And now there was a 0% chance of us ever being together.

But, I put on a brave face for Jacob and Seth, then got dressed, and left my room.

Seth was still there, no surprise, and Jacob was too, but he looked all depressed.

Seth walked to the freezer, and damn it I should've seen it coming! Out fell my favorite pink with white polka dot bra!

Before realizing what it was, Seth picked it up from the floor. Blushing he handed to me. I snatched it up, and shoved it in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. I boosted my self up on the counter, "Mornin boys."

Finally I guess Seth just couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter, "The frozen…bra? That used…to be…Leah's…favorite too!"

I blushed ignoring him, ad getting Jacob and I some coffee. As I placed the coffee in front of him he just stared.

"Jacob?" I asked setting my hand on his bare shoulder. "Huh?" he asked as if I had stirred him from the deepest of deep sleeps.

"Coffee," I mumbled to him, "And I'm sorry." No longer being able to hold in the tears I ran to mom and dad's room.

I could feel it, Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Things were changing for the better or worse, and it was inevitable.

I was in love, or as much as in love a thirteen year old could be, with Jacob Black. And he was imprinted, on who?

I had two major conflicting feelings; 1) Kill the bitch! And 2) If it makes him happy, and he truly likes her then let him go for it, but if she does the slightest thing to hurt him snap her goddamn neck!

What was I going to do? I would never be loved by him the way he loved me yet there was no way I could ever move on. I loved him too damn much. God I hated truth, dare, and imprinting!


	11. This Cannot Be Happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at least not in this chapter, except for the plot that is. And this chapter is the one we've all been waiting for, or at least I was.**

**A/N: I know the stupidest person in the world. To make a long story short I was threatened with a high heeled shoe, which I laughed at, for a plastic mask in front of a cop. God, I wish she had hit me, she would be in Juvenile right now. **

**(Taylor and Nicole are Sam and Emily's kids)**

**Chapter 12: This Cannot, I Repeat, Cannot Be Happening **

**(Leah's p.o.v.)**

**I stared blankly at the calendar, seeing it but not seeing it, reciting the days in my head. (I'm not sure why though, a month is a month. I was a month **late.)

Why had we been so stupid? Oh my God! I flipped through the calendar one last time to make sure, the little red dots in the corner of the page stopped last month.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye, damn it I never cry, so what was up now? Was it really true? I didn't know, but I needed to find out and _fast_.

I grabbed my keys, but then thought better of it. I didn't want to run off the road because my eyes were all bleary from tears.

So I took a seat on the couch, smoothed out my green peasant shirt, my hand resting on my belly, and thought about who to call. I came up blank; that is except for one name.

I got off the couch going to the glass black iron embellished end table where my cell phone sat. I yanked it up with a shaky hand, dialing a number I hadn't in years.

"Hello?" answered a singsong voice, Emily's.

"Hello," I said in little more than a whisper.

"Oh, Leah! How are you, one second," I could hear her put the phone to her chest when she yelled but it didn't help, "Taylor leave daddy alone, he's sleeping!" then she was talking to me again, "Leah, you still there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said clearing my throat, "Could you come over, like say now?"

I guess she heard the seriousness in my voice because her own tone lost a bit of it's lightheartedness, "Oh, okay well I just need to drop off Taylor and Nicole at Kim's house first, and then I'll be over."

"And Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you bring something?" I winced at what I was about to say.

"What?" she asked.

"Um……. a pregnancy test?" And then not having the courage to hear her reaction I hung up.

Okay, I mean I knew I could get pregnant since I no longer phased, but just…wow. I had started to get my period again within a month after I quit phasing, I hadn't been a day late since, much less a freaking month!

I took a deep breath, and just sat there staring out of my rain splattered windows, listening to the pitter-patter of the drops on the roof, until I heard a car door.

Emily came in with a Walgreens bag in hand. I was nervous I didn't know what to do. What would I do if I were pregnant? Hw could I bring a child into this world?

I took the bag from her, not saying anything because my mouth wouldn't work. Then, I just stood there. I quickly hugged her, it was somewhat like that hug I had given Jake before I left La Push that first time.

She patted my back as I hugged her, "There, there baby. I'm with you 100% of the way. It's alright Leah honey. I know exactly what you're going through. Embry will be thrilled."

"God, I hope so," I whispered as I let go of her and wiped another stray tear from my eye. With that I pulled myself together and marched bravely to the bathroom.

When I came back out Emily had a timer, "How long?"

"Five minutes."

**Five Minutes Later…..**

"What is it?" screeched Emily barely able to contain her excitement.

"I don't know it's looks…purplish!" I complained. See, pink meant yep, I was pregnant while blue meant false alarm throw a party!

"Let's take it to the kitchen! There's a better light in there," said Emily clapping while I was thinking; _How the hell could you clap at a time like this?_

I gasped as soon as I walked into the kitchen, my worst nightmare had come true. "Emily, it's pink," I whispered.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug; that was when I really broke down, "Emily what…what if he imprints or….or is mad?"

"Nonsense Leah!" Emily assured me, "No such thing will ever happen to you!" She squeezed me tighter.

"I'm gonna be a mommy, I _am _a mommy," I whispered in disbelief halfway to myself. _I AM A MOMMY! _


	12. AN

Author's Note

So, people what happened to all my loving fans? I thought you would figure it out, but the story says complete at the bottom.

I have a series going here and the next story is called "The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest".

I guess people just didn't know or something because I've had it up almost a week and only six people have read it.

It has two chapters and needs some reviews! It's on my story list so get to R&Ring!


End file.
